Dulces Sueños
by EdwelricBud
Summary: Bueno, fic dedicado a Winry-chan. Un rato de diversión mientras Edward Elric intentaba dormir, de verdad es más sano ver quien entra por la puerta cuando estás enmedio de un sueño...


_Dulces Sueños_

Edward había terminado su día en Central, pensaba en sólo llegar casa y tirarse en la cama, no sin antes, por supuesto, vaciar el refrigerador.

Pensaba también en cómo le había hecho Alphonse para llevarse bien con la maniaca que tenía por mecánica, pues le intrigaba que ambos se llevaran tan bien ¿O es que Edward estaba celoso de su hermano?

Ladeó su cabeza quitándose esos pensamientos de encima, no podía ser eso, para nada ¿Qué podía tener de bueno Winry?

Llegó a casa de la abuela Pinaco, tiró la gabardina en el suelo y se dirigió directamente a la habitación ignorando a su propio hermano, e incluso también el hambre que sentía antes de llegar.

Una vez adentro se quitó los zapatos y se tiró en la cama para poder olvidarse de todo.

Escuchó un pequeño rechinido que provenía de la puerta que era entreabierta e inmediatamente cerrada con seguro por dentro. Él tenía mucha pereza, así que sólo optó por darle la espalda a la puerta sin siquiera echar una mirada.

No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando empezó a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo sobre su cuello bajando por su pecho desabrochando en poco la camisa; esto lo llevó a sonrojarse leve inconscientemente y a dejar escapar un pequeño quejido de sueño interrumpido. Volteó, y al abrir los ojos quedó sorprendido de ver quien era el responsable de producir aquellos agradables escalofríos.

Las manos de Winry detuvieron todo movimiento. Posó el dedo índice sobre los labios de Ed, sin dejar que este pronunciara palabra, grito o reclamo alguno.

Y entonces, sin permitir perder más tiempo, Winry, comenzó a besar el cuello del ojidorado bajando lentamente hacia el tórax con lentas y sensuales caricias circulares que empezaban a estimular las reacciones secundarias en el cuerpo de su presa. Edo empezaba a sentirse cada vez más extasiado al sentir cómo todos sus nervios se removían uno a uno como un chispazo que empezase a encenderse dentro de su cuerpo, empezaba a sentirse atraído, excitado. Sentía la necesidad de hacer algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué.

Un gemido propio interrumpió sus pensamientos de qué hacer cuando sintió como las manos de la mujer venían y bajan recorriendo los muslos refugiados bajo el pantalón negro que solía ponerse para irse a Central y documentar el papeleo; y Winry al escucharlo, aprovechó para desabrochar el mismo e introducir las manos bajo el bóxer acariciando y masajeando cuanto pudiera tocar. Edward gemía al sentir como era masturbado de un modo tan salvaje y exquisito, casi único.

No soportó por mucho aquella rica tortura.

Giraron ambos, de modo que Edward quedó encima más guiado por su instinto y por esas enormes ganas que le había provocado. La abrió de piernas y se colocó en medio de ellas de modo que ella sintiera esa virilidad completamente tiesa dejándola indefensa y haciéndola gemir, cosa que los excitó aun más.

Toda esa actividad de provocación ya había humedecido la entrepierna de Winry.

Ed, como un loco dejado llevar por la sola necesidad de una mujer, de una forma algo brusca, empezó a quitarle la blusa y la minifalda dejándola únicamente con el bra y la pantaleta que cubrían celosamente el dote de mujer que ella cargaba. La contempló embobado, pues nunca había visto tan formado cuerpo. Le recorrió el cuerpo con caricias hechas con las manos, la tocó, la disfrutó. Fue cuando Winry tomó de la nuca a Edward y lo atrajo hacia el pecho como si de un juego picaresco se tratara y sin pensarlo, Ed empezó a lamerle los senos desenfrenadamente, al tiempo que quitaba el estorboso bra con las manos inquitas que iban masajeando aquellas dos masas bien sentadas en ella, que gemía y jadeaba con fuerza en su punto máximo de excitación. Lo apegó hacia ella con las rodillas sintiendo los roces del miembro de Edo con la pantaleta. Un movimiento completamente estimulante y delicioso para Win.

Y cuando le iba a pedir que la hiciera suya, Ed se separó y bajó besando su cuerpo, pasando por el vientre y llegando a lamer la entrepierna de su acompañante. Winry se arqueó de placer. Y se arqueó aun más cuando Ed terminó de bajarle la última barra de ropa e introdujo su lengua seseante y juguetona en su vagina. Casi gritaba de la pura sensación.

Edward empezó la penetración.

Ella intentaba no gritar o soltar lágrima alguna cuando empezó a sentir como el miembro de Ed comenzaba a invadirla robándole su virginidad. No era para menos el dolor y el placer que Win sentía, ya que el mayor de los hermanos Elric hace mucho había dejado de ser, físicamente, un niño.

Winry jadeaba y gemía al compás de las embestidas salvajes que recibía de Edo, y este luchaba por controlar su respiración irregular. Aun en movimiento en ella, le acarició los glúteos y mordía/lamía sus sabrosos pechos, de vez en cuando succionando de ellos.

Ella le regalaba sus"soniditos" sobre el oído, le rasguñaba la espalda suavemente intentando evitar el final de todo eso.

Con un fuerte sonroje Winry sintió cómo todos los nervios explotaban en uno sólo, esta le recorría desde la punta del clítoris hasta los pezones pasando así por todo su cuerpo, en una erótica culminación de todas aquellas sensaciones, sintió una gran satisfacción y terminó con el gemido de placer más acentuado de todos, pues había llegado al orgasmo.

Poco después, de unas fuertes embestidas, Ed se vino del mismo modo, sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo explotaba desencadenando escalofríos que poco a poco apaciguaban aquel fuego que se había encendido en él.

Winry, apreció el escurrir de aquel líquido caliente que Edo había vaciado en ella llenando por completo su vagina y luego empapando su entrepierna.

Despertó de golpe.

Se encontraba acostado boca arriba en su cama. Se miró dentro de las cobijas y descubrió que tenía manchado el bóxer de un líquido algo espeso.

Pudo respirar alivianado.

-…Uff No fue más que un sueño erótico…

Edward Elric se levantó para darse un baño y comerse un bolillo para el susto, preguntándose qué fue lo que le causó la pesadilla.


End file.
